1. Field of the Invention
System to protect a portable device that is placed in a holder which may be a case, belt clip, holster, cradle, or the like worn or carried by the user. It has been found that small portable devices that the user carries are subject to loss and misplacement by their respective owners due to the fact that they are small and may get dislodged from their case accidentally or are easy to misplace or forget. Portable devices such as cell phones, portable media players, and PDA's are usually placed in a holder that is carried or attached to a person using a case, holster, or belt clip. More and more people are purchasing cell phones with personal digital assistant features and the loss of these devices containing personal information is becoming more and more of a problem. Cell phones, private address books, and data files along with portable media players loaded with music files can be expensive, and loss such a cell phone with this private information can be severe. Thus, a need exists in the art for a system to be designed into a holder to prevent such loss as well as misplacement.
2. General Background and State of the Art
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. The prior art devices related to the use of alarms for portable devices neither anticipate nor disclose any embodiment that would preclude the novelty and the utilitarian functionality of the features of the present invention. It is clear that there exists a need in the art for a system and corresponding method for preventing loss and misplacement of portable devices, that is less burdensome, less expensive and more efficient than prior art systems for preventing loss of portable devices. It is the purpose of this invention to fulfill the above-described needs in the art, as well as other needs which will become apparent to the skilled artisan from the following detailed description of this invention.